<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers Bought by DefinitelyNotASnake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832332">Brothers Bought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotASnake/pseuds/DefinitelyNotASnake'>DefinitelyNotASnake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brothers Bought [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Cute, Depressed Sam Winchester, Depression, Fluff, G/T, Gen, Human Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Tiny sam, Unrelated Winchesters (Supernatural), Wholesome, micro/macro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotASnake/pseuds/DefinitelyNotASnake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a local mechanic, and decides to adopt an unusual pet for company...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brothers Bought [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Nightmares06’s Brothers Apart. Go check out her work! She’s amazing! If you love tiny Winchester’s you’ll love her stuff XD. Also I’m looking for fellow SPN g/t lovers to chat or RP with. Just hmu on my discord (Jetx43682#9314) I’m up for almost anything! Hope to chat soon! Also looking for a beta reader as well fyi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean wiped his hands of the oil and grease on a nearby rag. Sitting back on his stool and admiring his handiwork. He was working on a tune-up for a client at the garage that evening, Bobby’s Garage to be exact. He worked there for many years, learning his skills from Bobby himself.</p><p>“Dean!”</p><p>Speak of the devil, the old man came in from around a corner, holding some papers. </p><p>“Yeah?” Dean asked, as he finished getting as much grime off his hands as he could.</p><p>“Got my hands full with some paperwork tonight, need to get it done by tomorrow.” Bobby said. “Mind picking me up some dog food for Rumsfeld? Running a little low and never remembered until today.”</p><p>Both men looked over at the dog laying down by the wall, grumbling over an empty food dish. </p><p>“Yeah, sure, no problem.” Dean sat up from his stool, stretching his back as he had been sitting there for so long, and went to grab his car keys.</p><p>“Get the kind with a big blue diamond on it, that’s what he likes best.” Bobby added as he turned and left the room.</p><p>“Yeah you got it.” Dean shouted to him as he found his keys and headed out the garage doorway, right to his gleaming black baby. Cars like the 1967 Chevy Impala weren’t really the trend nowadays, but Dean never stopped loving her any less. It was his dad’s, given to him when he was old enough to drive. He could never trade it for something newer, it just wasn’t right. So he took its care seriously. It didn’t look a day over the manufacturing date, the way he maintained her. And she’d stay that way if Dean had any say about it. </p><p>Getting in and starting the engine, Dean pulled the car out of the lot and onto the street, driving toward the shops on the other side of town. It was getting late, so the lights for all the shop signs were lit up, making them easy to find.<br/>
Within a few minutes he pulled up to the place he was looking for. </p><p>“Critter Companions: Dogs, Cats, Birds, and More!” The sign read out above him, as he got out and headed inside.<br/>
A bell rung above him as he opened the glass door, sounding throughout the small shop. It was a small business, nothing huge like PetCo, but it was a reliable pet store in town that everyone went to.<br/>
Dean found the dog food section soon enough, having been on this errand twice before. After heaving the heavy bag onto the register counter, he stood to wait for a worker to come around and ring him up.</p><p><i>Must be working in the back he thought</i>, as he decided to stroll through the aisles. He passed by the cat cages, pausing to stick his finger in and brush one cat’s head, which it happily allowed, purring.<br/>
Dean cooed, watching the little cat soak up his attention. That made him start thinking. He’s been feeling a bit lonely recently. What if a pet did him some good?</p><p>His apartment didn’t allow cats and dogs though, so he’d have to find something else. With one last scratch, he pulled himself away from the cats, turning toward the other sections. The next one over was filled with reptiles. As he scanned the containers, he recalled an article he read about most reptiles not liking to be pet or held. But Dean was more of a hands-on pet owner, or so he thought. Something like a lizard might not work out for him. Or a fish. So he passed by the fish tanks as well.</p><p>Next up was the bird section. There was a big cage full of parakeets in the middle, with another cage with some bigger birds on either side. But now that he thought about it, birds just seemed a bit too much work for him. They were a lot of maintenance, and he just didn’t have the time to spend at home all day with one.<br/>
With a sigh, he turned to the next and final section, the rodent section. </p><p>First there was the mice and rats, all crammed into a small tank, running on their wheels. Then the hamsters and guinea pigs, hiding under their little caves. And then the rabbits and chinchillas, gnawing away on some celery and carrot sticks. But nothing really stuck out to him. He rubbed his chin, thinking it over. Maybe he could think back over his options with the lizards and fish...</p><p>But wait, there was one more tank he didn’t look at. It was next to the rodent section, on an aisle of its own. Dean decided he should see what was in it, curious, before leaving that part of the store.<br/>
The sticker on the outside didn’t have an animal name or picture on it.</p><p>Suddenly he saw movement, drawing his eye upward. The cage looked like a mouse tank, with soft bedding and a drinking tube. But what he saw inside was no mouse. Definitely not a mouse.</p><p>It looked like a tiny person. Curled up in the corner. An exact replica of a human being, only a couple inches tall. Dean’s eyes were wide as he stared down into the tank, marveling at the thing he was seeing. The thing even wore miniature clothes, just like a human would wear. Tiny, miniature t-shirt, complete with pants and an equally minuscule pair of socks on his equally tiny feet. Dean just couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This couldn’t be real, could it?</p><p>The little thing (a guy he assumed) was alone in the tank, curled up in a ball, head down, with shaggy, unruly hair all over the place. Which made sense, as Dean thought, it must be hard to find a hairbrush his size, let alone get it trimmed.  </p><p>While he was still in awe at the sight before him, footsteps behind him suddenly shook him out of it. He stood up straight to see a young girl in store uniform, smiling at him. </p><p>“Hi! Sorry it took me so long! Is there anything I can help you with today sir?” She asked cheerily.</p><p>“N-no, um, it’s fine, I was just, looking...” Dean stammered as he looked back at the tank with the small man-like thing in it. The girl seemed to notice as she spoke up.</p><p>“Were you interested in our Pusilli Hominis?”</p><p>“Pusilli-what now?” He asked.</p><p>“Pusilli Hominis. But most people shorten it to Mini.” She explained, pointing to the tank. “It’s a Latin name, meaning ‘small man’ because that’s what they look like. Have you heard of them before? They can be quite rare on this side of the country. Most are found overseas or in parts of Canada.”</p><p>“No I’ve never heard of such a thing.” Dean replied, looking back at the tiny creature. It just looked so pitiful, sitting there, and so human-like. Was it really just an animal? Or was there more going on here?<br/>
The creature looked up for a split second, but that’s all it took for Dean and his eyes to meet. Suddenly, Dean made a decision. </p><p>“Yes, yes I’m interested. How much?” </p><p>“Oh wonderful!” She said. “Let me just check the paperwork up front. Follow me.” She led the way to the front desk, and Dean followed hesitantly, unwilling to leave the tiny guy behind. He just seemed so...helpless.</p><p>“Is this your dog food too?” The girl asked as they got to the front, pointing to the bag left on the counter.</p><p>“Oh yeah, yep. If I could get that too that’d be great.”</p><p>The girl went through some drawers behind the counter, pulling out some paperwork and looking them over while also typing on the computer.<br/>
“Ok, says here the Mini is $899. Do you still want him?”</p><p>Dean gave a low whistle at that, rubbing his chin. He looked back at that tank in the aisle, thinking hard.</p><p><i>Fuck it</i>, he thought.</p><p>“Sure.” He said, pulling out his wallet and his credit card.</p><p>“Great! Just sign these forms and I’ll go get him for you!” She started to unfold a small cardboard box as Dean started filling the forms out. When he finished a few, and the girl took the payment, she took the box and went back over to the tank, Dean trailing close behind. </p><p>He watched her set the box down, then used a key off her belt to pull the tank’s lid off a bit, so there was just enough space to get her hand through. Then, all too fast for Dean’s liking, she stuck her hand down into the container, grabbing the little guy in a tight fist. Dean could tell it was tight by the way the little thing was struggling. Barely able the move at all. Before he could get a word out though, the girl unceremoniously dumped the thing into the box and sealed it up. She then picked the whole thing up and handed it off to Dean. </p><p>“All yours! And do you have everything you need for it?” She pointed to a section on the aisle next to the tank, lined with cages and tiny clothes. </p><p>Something twisted inside Dean at the thought of putting the tiny guy in another cage, but the clothes he would probably need. He carefully set the box on the ground, hyper aware of its contents, and set about picking some clothes, as well as a tiny bed that he saw, just like it was made for a dollhouse. And of course when he saw a tiny brush, he picked that up too. </p><p>He handed everything off to the girl to ring up while he carefully held the box once more, taking cautious steps back over to the counter.</p><p>Once everything was signed, paid for and in a bag, the girl handed everything back to him, smiling. “Thanks for stopping by!”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks.” Dean replied, distracted as he tried to balance the box and the dog food at the same time, instead deciding to carry the box by its handle. He took his time getting outside, not wanting to unnecessarily jostle his new pet.</p><p>But could he really call it that? It looked too much like a person to be a pet. This was too confusing for him. He’d have to do some research when he got home. </p><p>He put the food and other supplies in the back seat of his car, while deciding to put the box in the passenger seat and wrapping the seatbelt around it. The car hadn’t originally come with seatbelts, he had installed them for safety reasons. It served him well in this case.</p><p>After buckling himself up, and taking a deep breath to take in recent events, he carefully pulled out of the parking lot, back to Bobby’s.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Sam had sat in that tank corner for who knows how long. The days blended together for him. He thought it might have been a week or so, since he first got there. But he wasn’t too sure.The authorities had brought him to this shelter after his last owner died, and he was still trying to accept the reality of it.</p><p>He missed her so much. Jess. He had lived with her for years in her apartment while she went to college. She would always treat him like an equal, never as a pet. They had become best friends. Toward the end, they were even more than friends.</p><p>But then everything went up in flames. Literally.</p><p>They never found the cause of the fire. Just the dead girl inside and him crying for help beside her.</p><p>Since there was no one related to Jess who would take him, the authorities took him to a shelter. Just like they would for any other abandoned animal. That’s all he was now anyway. Just an animal, all alone in the tiny cage in a tiny pet store. The chance of finding someone just like Jess, someone who would treat him like a person, was slim to none. He knew all about how cruel the humans could be, to things like him. He was terrified when Jess got him. But she had proved the rumors wrong.</p><p>So he cried silent tears, thinking about how much he loved and missed her, as he sat unmoving in his dark prison. He only moved to eat the small amount of food he was given, and get a drink of water. As much as he wanted to starve, he knew Jess didn’t want that for him. He would keep on living, if only for her.</p><p>Today was the same as all the other days so far. He woke up, ate, drank, and resumed his curled position in the corner. He didn’t even notice the uncomfortable bedding under him, used to ignoring it by now. The alternative was a hard floor under it so he let the lumps stay as they were.</p><p>He almost dozed off from boredom, like he had done many times before, when the telltale earthquakes of humans nearby started up, subtly shaking his shelf. He couldn’t decide whether he wanted to be bought or not. On one hand he would be out, but on another they could be nothing like the girl he used to be with.</p><p>Fearful of the latter, he pushed himself further into his corner. He decided to play it safe. He’d rather die in here than at the hand of some callous human who wanted to “play” with him. He shivered thinking of a child getting their hands on him, he wouldn’t last five minutes.</p><p>Although he was backed into the corner, he could still see a bit out into the store beyond him. He saw a man at the end of the aisle, looking at the rodents. Hopefully that’s what he was there for, and the human would soon be on his way.</p><p>Unfortunately, his hopes were drifting further away the closer the human got. Soon, he was right in front of the tank.</p><p>His heart pounded in his chest.</p><p><i>Maybe he wouldn’t notice me.</i> He tried to calm himself down and think rationally.<i>He won’t look down, he’ll just look at the other shelves and go away. Yeah. You’re safe. It’s fine. You’re gonna be...</i> Before he could finish the self-reassurance, the human’s face was suddenly right there.

All thoughts of him not being noticed went out the window as he saw the huge green eyes zero in on his spot.</p><p>While the human was frozen with awe, and Sam with shock, he tried to get his mind working again. Before he could, the human’s face abruptly vanished, and he was talking with the lady who worked there. His heart stopped at the words he heard in the distance.</p><p>“I’m interested. How much?”</p><p>There was more talking but Sam didn’t pay attention. Then the humans both left.<br/>
Sam struggled to get his breathing back under control when he was alone once more. Before he knew it, the earthquakes started up again. He looked up with wide, terrified eyes as the girl was suddenly coming over, presumably with a new box to put him in.</p><p>He tried to stand but was immediately knocked over as the cage shook. The girl’s enormous hands grasped both sides of the container, sliding it a bit off the shelf. He then heard the familiar cage top being opened, and suddenly a gigantic hand appeared out of the sky. Its giant fingers curled around him, making him shiver. He felt so little when the humans did that. So weak, and powerless. The fingers soon secured their grasp around him, and yanked him out of the cage. He squirmed, even though it was useless. He felt dizzy from the speed he was leaving the ground. But before he could adjust he was abruptly dropped back down, onto a hard cardboard floor.</p><p>This was it. His fate was sealed. He was being sold.</p><p>He panicked as he saw the light go away, as the box was being closed. He felt nauseous at the speed the box was picked up with. He was jostled to the side as the girl presumably gave his box prison over to his new owner. He squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to brace himself against the side for the future movement of the human’s steps.</p><p>But surprisingly, they were much more careful than he thought they would be. He actually felt he could stand up in there if he wanted to (which of course, he didn’t).</p><p>He heard the humans talking more, and soon enough the bell of the door rung out and the air temperature changed. Wind whistled through the box holes above him as the human walked through the parking lot. It seemed the human had shifted his hold on the box, so it was a lot less stable than it was before. It bumped against the guy’s legs when he walked, which he probably didn’t even notice. Soon they arrived at his vehicle, as he heard a car being unlocked and doors opening and closing. The air shifted around him once more as the box was lowered inside the car. Sam could see bits and pieces through the air holes, noting that he was on the passenger side and not on the floor, so he must be on the seat. He felt something brush up against the box and click into place, before the human sat up and let out a deep sigh. 

Suddenly a loud RAWR came from all around him, startling him out of his seat. It took him a second to realize that was just the car starting up. He had never heard a car so loud up close. After that, there were soft purrs going through the seat, shaking the box and Sam with it.<i>Hopefully this will be over with soon</i>. Sam thought, as he felt the car start to actually move. </p><p>He felt nauseous and lightheaded with nerves by the time the trip was over. He thought it was over at one point, but the human had returned to the car not a minute after getting out, starting it back up again and scaring Sam a second time, even though he tried to prepare himself. </p><p>The box was held carefully again, which Sam was grateful for, as they went inside a building. Sam could feel the guy going into an elevator, then down a hallway, keys jingling as he opened up a door. The door was kicked shut, and after a light was switched on, the box was set down on some sort of table. </p><p>Sam’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest as he waited for that box top to open, and another human hand to come and grab him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean is a local mechanic, and decides to adopt an unusual pet for company...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive back to Bobby’s felt like a tense silence. Dean had so many questions in his head that he needed answered. Can the guy talk? Where does he come from? Does he have a name? </p><p>But first things first...</p><p>Dean stopped by the garage to drop off the dog food, saying goodnight to Bobby and that he had some stuff to take care of before he could finish his work. Since they were good friends, Bobby had let him slide, not trying to pry into anything. Dean wanted to tell Bobby about what he just bought, but it just didn’t feel right yet. He didn’t want to overwhelm the little thing with two big scary giants. One was probably already a lot. </p><p>So he got back in his car and drove back to his apartment. When he got there, he was gentle with the box once more, taking it inside along with the bag of supplies and to the elevator. Normally he’d take the stairs for the exercise, but he had a feeling that wasn’t a good idea at the moment. </p><p>Once he got to his apartment, he opened and closed the door one handed. It was getting late so he flicked on the kitchen lights, carefully depositing the box on the kitchen table. </p><p>He was part excited, part nervous about opening up the box. He took a deep breath before deciding to get it over with. He gently unfolded the box flaps, letting the light finally seep all the way in as he opened it fully.</p><p>It took a moment to find him, curled up as he was. The little guy almost looked smaller than he did before, curled up in the corner once again. Dean was once again marveling at his find. It looked like a very detailed doll. One that blinks and breathes and...shakes?</p><p>He realized he could see some fine tremors running up and down the tiny body. Was he cold? He was also breathing heavy, staring at him with wide, <i>petrified</i> eyes.</p><p>Suddenly Dean felt himself flooded with guilt. He was practically scaring the little thing to death just by looking at it! He couldn’t just sit there and let that happen.</p><p>Instinctively, he wanted to reach out and hold it, to comfort it. So that’s what he decided to do. He reached a hand down into the box, intending to scoop the little thing up. But he was frozen in his tracks as the little body flinched away from him, squeezing his eyes shut, like he was afraid of something bad happening. Dean felt his heart break at the scene. Such a little thing being so afraid and he couldn’t reach out to help. Maybe the best thing to do is to give it a break, and some space.</p><p>So Dean quickly took his arm back out, thinking. He came up with an idea, gently grabbing both sides of the box, and giving the little guy a heads up, he tilted the box on its side, letting one box flap cover the top opening, so he could barely see inside. </p><p>Satisfied with his work, he pulled out his bag of stuff that he bought, searching through to find what he was looking for. Finding the little bag of miniature dishware, he ripped it open and pulled out a tiny cup. He carefully filled it with a drop of water from the tap and set it inside the box, a good few inches away from the guy, before letting the flap close shut again. </p><p>Seeing his laptop charging on the counter, he grabbed that and pulled up the search engine. Now, while the little creature relaxed, and could come out if it wanted, it was time for some answers.</p><p>First, he tried to type the full name of the thing. After multiple misspellings, he just tried the word “mini” instead. </p><p>After checking multiple websites, he found a lot of the info he needed. 1) They come from many different places in Europe and Canada, just like the pet store lady said, 2) they can talk if they are taught to do so, and can learn many different languages, 3) they love to climb and hide, and benefit from having climbing tools (which he will look into), and 4) they have the same basic anatomy as humans, so they eat and drink the same things as humans do, as well as have emotions just like humans can.<i>So basically everything points to this just being a very tiny human</i>, Dean thinks, as he looks at the box. Which makes him a bit uncomfortable. Thinking, he clears his throat, and speaks.</p><p>“Um, I’m not sure if you can understand me... or not, but, uh, my name is Dean. I’m not going to hurt you or anything, I promise. I just, uh, wanted to let you know.”</p><p>After getting silence as a reply, Dean went back to his computer. “How to acclimate a new Mini” was his next search. He clicked on the first article that popped up.</p><p>
  <i>Tips and tricks for bringing a Mini into your home</i>
</p><p>
  <i>1. Prepare a safe space where you can let your Mini stay while it gets used to you. Make sure it is a non-busy area of your home.<br/>
2. Mini-proof the safe space, so there’s nothing they can hurt themselves with. Like covering the outlets and making sure nothing will fall over and hurt your Mini.<br/>
3. Give your Mini a place to hide. They prefer small, dark places instead of wide, open areas. Things that would work include a box, a hamster cave, a blanket, or even a pillow fort.<br/>
4. If you have a cage for your mini, prepare it with soft and comfortable fabric as a bedding, and keep it as clean as possible to keep your Mini comfortable.<br/>
5. Give your Mini space. Don’t overcrowd your Mini. Depending on their personality, they may not enjoy being too close to you at first. Let them come to you when they are ready. It may take a few days for them to get used to everything.<br/>
6. Don’t shout or do anything that results in a loud volume. Their hearing is very sensitive and you could easily damage it if you aren’t careful.<br/>
7. If your Mini can understand you, reassure them with calming words. If not, just make sure your tone of voice gets the message across. Speak softly and calmly.<br/>
8. Do not handle your Mini while it’s adjusting! Acclimating to a new home is hard enough without you trying to pick them up and frighten them more. Talking with them and keeping an appropriate distance is sufficient until they are ready.<br/>
9. If you do need to handle your Mini, be VERY careful. No grabbing or snatching unless absolutely necessary. The ideal handling method is to let them come to you. First let them get used to your hand. This means letting them know that you mean no harm, and your hands are safe. You can convey this with soft touches, such as petting. When your Mini trusts your hand, and is ready to be handled, extend it to them palm facing upward. If they trust you, they will walk onto your hand. If not, they may need a little more time, or they just have a no-touch personality. If you have problems when handling your Mini, consider taking Handling classes. You can find them taking place at your local animal shelter.<br/>
10. Handle your mini for short periods of time. Being held by you can be stressful for a Mini, even if they have begun to trust you. Try holding them for a minute or two initially, then about five minutes per day to get them used to it.<br/>
11. Don’t force your Mini to do anything! This will make them lose their trust for you. Again, let them come to you. If you wish to train your Mini, do it carefully. You can do training classes at your local shelter.<br/>
12. Eat with your Mini. They eat the same stuff as we do, so they might as well join us at the dinner table. This helps gain trust as well as make sure your Mini is eating well. They need a well balanced diet, just like us. Just make sure to chew with your mouth closed so it doesn’t freak them out.<br/>
13. Last but not least, have fun! When your Mini trusts you, it’s a fun idea to play games. Some Minis are intelligent enough to play video games. But in the beginning, stick with card and board games. They are extremely smart and are able to pick things up very quickly. Don’t let your Mini get too bored. If you are away for the day, have something planned for them to do. Some Minis like to draw or paint, while others find enjoyment watching tv or reading. Find out what your Mini likes! </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Comments and questions below</i>
</p><p>After reading through the list, Dean had a much better idea of what he should be doing. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Sam couldn’t stop shaking. His life was out of his hands. At any moment the human could just grab him and do whatever he wanted with him. When the man opened the box and reached for him, he couldn’t help the flinch, terrified. But thankfully the human noticed and let him be, besides making him slide a bit as the box was turned on its side.</p><p>At first, Sam was afraid this meant a better angle for grabbing. But no hand came, except to place a tiny cup of water next to him. He was confused for a moment, before hesitantly grabbing the cup and taking a sip. Then he was gulping down all of it, realizing how fear made him thirsty. Soon he was finished, and wanting more. But asking for more meant talking to this new human, and he didn’t think he was ready for that. </p><p>So he decided to crawl to the edge of the box with the cup, peeking out from under the lid up at the man who bought him. He was rugged, and huge. Bits of stubble on his chin, manly spiked up hair, and a set look in his eyes as he stared at his laptop. He looked really intimidating. Sam had rarely been handled by guys when he was with Jess, so he wasn’t sure what to expect out of this.</p><p>Suddenly, the human started turning toward him, and Sam quickly hid himself behind the cardboard wall, heart in his throat. Was he in trouble? Was he caught staring? </p><p>His thoughts were cut off as the human started talking. A rumbling sound echoing through the room. </p><p>Dean, his name was Dean. And he said...he wasn’t going to hurt him? But that could be a trick, couldn’t it? Although it sounded pretty genuine. He’d have to learn more about him to see for sure. After a moment, he carefully poked his head out again, seeing “Dean” turned back to his computer screen. </p><p>When he knew he wasn’t being watched, he silently left his empty cup out on the table, right next to the box. He then backed away, incase the human saw and wanted to grab him. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Dean was double checking his research when something distracted him in the corner of his eye. He glanced and turned his head to see a tiny hand just escaping view from behind the cardboard, the small, empty glass left on the table. Dean smirked. <i>This guy is pretty smart.</i></p><p>He decided to reward him with more water, pinching the cup between his fingers and this time going to the freezer door. He filled it up with a drop from water dispenser, knowing this stuff tasted better than tap. He carefully brought it back and deposited it where the tiny guy had left it, peering at the time on his laptop. Seven thirty, it was probably time for some dinner. </p><p>Thinking, he searched the web for ways to make tiny food. <i>It would be weird to just give him pieces of stuff right? He’s not like an animal, or at least any normal one.</i></p><p>Turns out there’s a whole section on YouTube where people make miniature food. After looking around to get ideas, Dean settled on grilled cheese and tomato soup. <i>Should be easy enough,</i> he thought. Not only did he enjoy cooking, but it was fun to challenge himself.</p><p>He got up from the table to get to work. First the bread. He grabbed a few slices from the bag, setting one aside. Then he grabbed a can of tomato soup from the pantry, dumping it in a pot and mixing in some extra ingredients. While he let that heat up on the stove, he went about cutting up the bread to the right size. After a few attempts, he finally cut off two pieces that looked just right. Next he smushed them flat with his cleaned fingers, so they weren’t too thick, and put a tiny bit of butter on each of them, before putting them on the pan he had been heating up. He took extra caution as he watched the bread turn to toast, flipping them earlier than he would for a regular slice. Next he added a tiny slice of cheddar cheese, sandwiching the slices together and letting it sit for a bit while the cheese melted. Soon it was done, and he carefully transferred it to one of the tiny plates from the dishware set. Next was the soup. When he deemed it warmed enough, he took a spoon and scooped a bit into one of the tiny bowls from the mini dish set, grabbing an equally tiny spoon to go with it, and balanced everything in his hand as he went to bring it to his new roommate.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The giant fingers appearing out of the sky to take the cup had made Sam jump, and he was still a bit taken off guard when they came back with more water. He waited for a bit before taking the cup, drinking the water again. This time it was much fresher, and sweeter tasting. He wondered why.</p><p>When he was halfway done, he tentatively peered out from the edge of the box, noting with surprise that the human was gone. He thought for a moment before his curiosity got the better of him, and he hesitantly put the cup down and stood up, tiptoeing out onto the table. He saw in the distance that Dean was preparing some food of some kind. So he knew he had a moment to himself.</p><p>He carefully walked up to the laptop that was out, peering around to try and catch a glimpse of what was on it. If he could see what Dean was doing on there, he’d have a better read on what this guy was like.</p><p>Keeping an eye on the human out of the corner of his eye, Sam looked up at the screen. Thankful that Jess taught him to read.</p><p>There was a YouTube video up, paused on a section that showed a seemingly normal stove top, complete with a pot and pan. But it was overshadowed by enormous fingers, stirring a tiny spoon in the pot. Upon closer inspection, the video was called “MINI GRILLED CHEESE!”. </p><p>Sam was thoroughly confused. He thought Dean might have been playing a game or doing some work, not surfing YouTube for cooking videos. He also looked up to the other tabs on the screen. “How to guide: Mini”, “Acclimating a mini”, and a couple other websites along those lines were up there.</p><p>
  <i>Does this guy actually care about taking care of me?</i>
</p><p>Sam was so busy squinting to see the words, he was caught off guard when Dean was suddenly right next to the table. He jumped, staring up at the human with fearful eyes. It was too late to hide. He was caught. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Dean was happily surprised when he saw the little guy was out of the box, looking at his laptop. But his happiness was replaced with disappointment when he saw the scared expression on his face. </p><p>“Hey it’s ok, it’s ok. Nothing to worry about. I just brought you some dinner.”<br/>
Dean said softly as he slowly sat down in his chair, lowering his hand with the tiny food in it and using his other to put everything on the table in front of him. He watched the little guy eye the food, glancing up at him before sitting down to eat.</p><p>“T-thank you.” He quietly mumbled, barely on the edge of hearing. </p><p>But Dean heard him, and his heart swelled, glad they were making progress.<br/>
“No problem buddy, anytime.” </p><p>He tried not to stare, but it was so fascinating to watch those tiny hands work. It was also difficult not to reach out and touch him. His shaggy hair looked so soft and fun to ruffle with a fingertip. But they had only just met. Maybe they would get there at some point, but not right now. </p><p>Coming back to himself, Dean got back up to get his own dinner.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Sam watched with wide eyes as Dean lowered a miniature plate of food to the table, shocked. <i>I’m not in trouble?</i></p><p>The tiny plate contained a miniature grilled cheese sandwich, just like the video had, and a tiny bowl of tomato soup along with a tiny spoon to eat it with. He just couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was just like Jess used to do with him. </p><p>He hesitantly sat down to eat, muttering a shy thanks before trying a bite of his sandwich. It was delicious. And after a spoonful of soup, he concluded the same. While he was eating, Dean returned to the table with his own plate of food. Sam was only slightly disturbed when Dean started eating, but who wouldn’t be if there was a giant eating food as big as you?</p><p>When Sam finished eating, Dean paused between bites of his sandwich. </p><p>“Soo...you know my name. But what’s yours?” Dean asked cautiously, eyeing the little guy with curiosity. </p><p>Sam startled at the sudden attention on him. “S-Sam.” He spoke up.</p><p>“Sam? Huh, I like it. Has a nice ring to it.” Dean grinned while Sam hid his face under his long bangs. “So Sam, where did you learn to speak?” Dean asked, remembering how Minis had to be taught just like humans.</p><p>Sam was frozen at the question, head hanging low, breath shaky. His eyes started to water. It was Jess that taught him to speak. And now she’s gone.<br/>
Sam tried to wipe away his tears quickly, accidentally sniffling, he knew he was caught when Dean spoke up.</p><p>“Hey, hey, what’s wrong? What’s the matter?” Dean cupped a hand behind him, offering support. He felt like something woke up inside him, some protective big brother mode. He was distraught seeing the little guy get upset, like it hurt something in his heart. </p><p>Sam tried to keep the tears at bay, feeling weak and vulnerable, but they kept coming. His lips quivered as he began to cry silently. He didn’t object to the hand behind him. It was warm. But it also wasn’t Jess, and that made it sting more. </p><p>Dean couldn’t take it anymore. When Sam began to cry he scooped him up into his hands carefully, unthinking as he cupped him to his chest. “Aw, Sammy, it’s ok. Did I do something? I won’t do it again I promise.” Dean tried to think back. The little guy seemed to get upset when he asked about his past. He’d have to be careful with that subject in the future. But now he was concerned about why.</p><p>Sam was shaking in Dean’s hold. The warmth and comfort was overwhelming. For a moment, he pretended it was Jess, holding him again. But as soon as he snapped out of it, his crying came back harder. He found himself gripping Dean’s shirt tightly, needing something to anchor himself to. He then felt a large finger stroking his back, and he sobbed. He let out the pent up grief that had been plaguing him the past week. </p><p>They sat there for awhile, Sam trying to calm himself down and Dean gently supporting him. Finally, Sam had cried everything out, and he went quiet, wiping his eyes tiredly. Dean carefully held him up to his face, brushing a thumb over his soft head of hair. “We don’t have to talk anymore, ok? Let’s just go to bed.”</p><p>Sam sighed, closing his eyes at the brush over his head. He nodded, agreeing that was a good idea. Dean set him back down on the table, sliding him off of his hand for the moment. He then got up and took both their dishes out to the sink, deciding to worry about how to clean Sam’s tiny things later. </p><p>“We should set up your room then. And I have a perfect place for it.” Dean said as he gathered the bag of supplies from the counter, hesitating when he came back over to get Sam. He remembered the “no grabbing” rule, deciding to instead lay his hand down on the table, palm up. He knew it could take awhile to develop the trust needed to walk onto a hand, but maybe the little guy had it in him to do it early?</p><p>Sam stood up, startled by the huge hand coming for him. But he was relieved when it only laid down on the counter in front of him. He glanced between Dean’s eager eyes and the seemingly innocent palm, knowing what the human expected him to do. </p><p>But his body was frozen. He couldn’t make himself move forward. He just didn’t know this guy well enough to trust his hands, even if they had held him recently. But if he didn’t move, he might be punished. </p><p>After a moment of Sam’s heart racing, trying to force himself onto the hand, Dean took the hint, taking his hand back. </p><p>“It’s ok, you don’t have to, I get it.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, unfamiliar with the thought of being scary to someone. “Uh, here, how bout this?” He grabbed the box, pulling it over and opening the lid to reveal the opening. “I can just carry you in the box, right?”</p><p>Sam looked into the box, hesitant. But it was better than being in Dean’s hand, so he gulped and nodded up at the human before making himself go inside. </p><p>Dean was happy Sam approved, valuing his trust in him to carry him safely. After Sam disappeared into the box, Dean carefully tilted it so the opening was facing up, and carried the box over to his room. He set the box on the floor next to his nightstand while he set everything up. </p><p>Next thing Sam knew, the box was being tilted again, so he could walk out into the light. He did so cautiously, realizing what Dean had done. </p><p>The nightstand next to the bed had an opening in the bottom for books, and they had all been taken out and replaced with a tiny bed and a small cup of water. Dean had also set up a book on the edge to use as a step to get up into the space. </p><p>Sam was in awe. He looked back and forth between the set up and Dean’s eager expression. </p><p>“Y-you did this, for me?” He stuttered.</p><p>Dean’s look turned earnest. “Of course I did. Can’t have a roommate who doesn’t have a room.” He said honestly. He went to pat Sam on the shoulder with a finger, but stopped himself, turning it into a hesitant brush of a fingertip instead. </p><p>Sam was startled a bit at the touch, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It actually felt...nice. Just like before when he was cupped to Dean’s chest. He hadn’t had any physical contact with anyone since the day of the fire. He realized how much he missed it. But of course they couldn’t be hugging and stuff all the time, they were grown men. They didn’t do stuff like that, right?</p><p>Sam’s mood suddenly turned depressing, missing Jess, but he was quick to cover it up, not wanting to show any more weakness in front of Dean. He was already small and fragile, and had cried in front of him, he didn’t need any more added pity. </p><p>“Thanks.” Sam said upwards, earnestly, before climbing up the book steps into the cubby. </p><p>“If you need anything just give me a shout.” Dean replied as he began to put the books back in place. Sam was worried for a moment that he would be trapped, but he relaxed when he saw Dean left an opening for him at the end. He turned back to his bed as he heard Dean stand up and walk away. He then realized there was some nightclothes laid out on the bed for him, which he started to put on.</p><p>Dean was being so kind and thoughtful, Sam found it hard to believe this could all be a trick. He thought it over in his head as he drifted to sleep, enjoying the comfort of a real bed and home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY!! IM BACK! I’m not dead yet :D I’ve finally managed to write a couple more chapters for this story, some still needing to be edited. But I am posting the two now that I think are good enough for people to see lol. I will admit things are probably a bit fast paced and unrealistic to the real characters, so I apologize for that. Also I’m experimenting with the whole depression thing and might be projecting a bit XD (TRIGGER WARNING please see tags before reading) but hopefully that helps me describe it better. </p><p>Comments and suggestions are always welcome! (Also does anyone know why some things are italic and some aren’t? Even tho I put the code thing around the word?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam slept deeply that night, drifting off to sleep soon after his head hit the bed. The stress of the day before had taken it out of him, and he easily relaxed under the covers. The soft mattress was a stark contrast to the stiff and uncomfortable bedding in the pet store. His body still ached from the days of being curled up in the corner of the cage, tense as he watched the customers passing by anxiously. So it was no small relief for the cushioning, helping his body readjust to a more natural state. </p><p>He slept so deeply, he didn't have any nightmares like usual. The ones of fire and panic, blazing heat and helplessness... They had plagued him ever since that fateful night. But not now, with so much else on his mind, he surprisingly slept peacefully. That is, until a blaring alarm started going off above him.</p><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-</p><p>Sam jolted up out of bed, hair sticking up in all directions. His heart pounded and his chest heaved, looking around as he tried to figure out what was going on. He didn't recognize anything around him, confused until a shifting sound came from outside the dark room, along with a loud groan. It took a moment before everything started coming back to him.</p><p>Dean. </p><p>He was with a new human, named Dean.</p><p>He was under the nightstand, he remembered, as the alarm stopped and the shifting started again, followed by two thumps on the floor outside the wall of books. He swallowed nervously as he heard the human walking around, hearing the distinct sound of drawers being opened and clothes being put on. He waited for a moment, heart racing in anticipation, expecting the human to come take down the wall of books to reach in and get him. But the books remained in place, and the human's footsteps started getting farther and farther away. </p><p>After a moment, Sam cautiously got out of bed, confused. He had thought Dean would want to get him as soon as he was awake. That's just how humans were. Something as interesting as him usually sparked their excitement, wanting to hold him and touch him all the time. That's how it had always been with humans, besides Jess anyway. </p><p>So when Dean had seemingly left the room, Sam was caught off guard.  <i>Maybe he forgot I was here?</i> He thought as he cautiously got out of bed and crept forward, peering out of the opening at the end of the books. He didn't see Dean anywhere, and began to walk out a bit further, looking around the edge of the wall and at the rest of the room he could see. In the back of his mind, it made him nervous. But he couldn't help but be curious of his new surroundings.</p><p>His attention snapped to the open doorway at the sound of fast-paced footsteps, soon revealing the tall figure of Dean himself as he stopped at the entrance. He was looking down at Sam with wide eyes, looking panicked.</p><p>Sam couldn't help backing up a few steps, back into the safe darkness under the nightstand. Even though he had lived this size his entire life, he still got nervous around humans and their enormous sizes. Especially humans he didn't know very well. Dean had been kind to him the night before, but he still had a lot to go before he could trust the human completely. It was just his instincts. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Dean had rushed back to his room, noticing the bag on the counter and remembering what happened the day before. It had completely slipped his mind as he got up from his alarm that morning, going about things as usual before realizing he had forgotten something important. He watched his feet as he went back to his room, eyes quickly landing on the nightstand to find a tiny figure standing in the gap next to the books he had placed there. </p><p>He let out a small sigh of relief, seeing Sam still there. He was afraid of the Mini wandering off and getting lost, or god forbid, hurt by something. But from what he could tell, he looked okay, if only a bit fearful. He didn't miss the way Sam had stepped back, sending a pang through Dean's heart. From so high up, Sam looked so <i>small</i>. He felt weirdly monstrous. </p><p>Usually he was proud of his height. Sure, there were people taller than him, but being over six feet was considered a gift to most guys. But now, seeing someone so small and fragile compared to him, it made him feel really uneasy.</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's ok, it's ok." He said softly,  carefully crouching down as he got closer to the nightstand. It made things a bit better, but it still left an uncomfortable memory in his head. "Uh...sorry, I guess I forgot about yesterday." He apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided eye contact. </p><p>Sam was nervous as Dean got closer, wanting to hide from view but knowing it was too late to do so. He was frozen, but the human's soft reassurance eased a bit of his worry. He was reminded of Dean's kindness from the day before, and found a bit more confidence to take a step forward. </p><p>Dean felt relief as he glanced back at the Mini, seeing him look less fearful and more just generally cautious. It still wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it was a good start. He settled on his knees a few feet away from the nightstand as he glanced at the alarm clock on the top of it. It was around 6 in the morning, with the sun just peeking over the horizon. The garage opened around 7:30 in the morning, giving him a good hour to get ready before heading over. But it just occurred to him that there was no way in hell he was leaving Sam in the apartment alone. </p><p>With no climbing gear or anything to get around, the Mini was stuck on the floor or whatever surface Dean left him on. Something in him cringed at the thought. The last thing he'd ever want to do is leave Sam stranded somewhere. Plus, there were so many things he could get hurt with. Dean was suddenly struck with terrible thoughts of Sam getting crushed by something falling over, or getting stuck somewhere that he couldn't find him. </p><p>Yeah, there's no way he's leaving him alone.</p><p>But at the same time, he knew Bobby wouldn't like it if he called out from work. The old man knew he was one of his best workers, so he'd need a really good excuse if he wanted to stay home. He could always take Sam to work with him. But looking at him now, he knew that was probably a bad idea. With everything else going on, he doubted that adding new people and places into the mix would be a good idea. </p><p>He sighed, running his fingers through his short hair before reaching to snag his phone that was charging next to his alarm clock. He winced as he saw Sam flinch back from his sudden movement, immediately feeling guilty. "Sorry, sorry, just...getting my phone." He explained, hoping he didn't just erase all the progress they were making. </p><p>He found his boss's contact and hit call, holding the phone up to his ear as he tried to think of what to say, glancing at Sam every so often. Soon enough, Bobby picked up. </p><p>"Dean? Whatcha callin me so early fer?" The gruff voice questioned, sounding like he had just woke up.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, sorry Bobby. I just, um, wanted to let you know that I can't come in today. I'm...uh...not feeling too good."</p><p>"Ooh is that so?" Bobby asked suspiciously, clearly not believing it. "What are yer symptoms?"</p><p>"Umm..." Shit, he was terrible at coming up with things on the spot. Unfortunately, Bobby knew it too.</p><p>"Alright cut the crap, what's goin on boy? You not looking forward to work on Mr. Gavin's car or something? I know it's a piece of work but I can just hand it off to Benny if you hate it so much."</p><p>"No no it's not that." Dean sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He knew Bobby would figure it out, so he might as well tell the truth.<br/>
"Alright alright, I got a...a Mini, yesterday. And uh... I don't have all the supplies for him yet. You know, for getting around. So, uh... I just want to stay with him for a bit, til he gets settled." Dean almost just said "pet" instead of Mini, but he thought better of it. It just didn't feel right when Sam looked so  human .</p><p>"A Mini? You pullin my leg?"</p><p>"No, I'm serious. And yeah...uh, you know what they are?" Dean half-expected Bobby to be as clueless as he had been.</p><p>"Don't know much but I do know it's like having a kid. Are you sure about this? Those things take a lot of work and I know you're not much of a softie. You need to give it lots of care and attention, and you don't even do that for yerself most days." The older man grumbled, sounding concerned.</p><p>Dean huffed, annoyed that Bobby didn't think he could handle it. "Thanks for your opinion but I'm fine. Just give me a day or two and I'll be back to work. Don't worry about it." </p><p>Bobby sighed. "Fine. Just a couple days and yer back to work, got it?"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I got it. See you then." Dean hung up the phone, looking back down at Sam as he thought of what to do next. "Well, it's still pretty early. Do you want to go back to sleep? Or we could get some breakfast?" He asked, annoyance quickly replaced with a gentle expression, lowering his voice as he leaned down again.</p><p>Sam winced a bit as he heard Dean talking in his normal voice, a bit caught off guard. He listened to the call curiously, growing a little concerned by what "Bobby" had said. If Dean wasn't known as a nice guy, this would definitely be a problem. Although Sam couldn't help but think differently. Everything Dean had done so far was kind and gentle. His next words just proved it. If he wanted to, he could make Sam do whatever he wanted to do. But here he was, giving him the option to do what he wanted. </p><p>Despite the panic from being woken up by the alarm, Sam could feel his fatigue setting back in. Many sleepless nights at the pet store were catching up with him, not to mention still feeling off since…the incident. But he found it hard to tell Dean his choice, feeling his nerves getting the best of him. </p><p>Dean didn't miss the way Sam held himself timidly. Tiny shoulders tense and one arm holding on to the other as the Mini avoided eye contact. He was also observant enough to tell the slump in his posture, and the tiny bags under his eyes if he squinted enough. It seemed Sam was too nervous to give an answer, but Dean had a good idea of what it was anyway. </p><p>"It's okay Sammy, you can go back to sleep. I'll have some breakfast ready for when you wake up, okay?" He soothed, feeling the urge to reach out and brush a fingertip over the smaller man's hair. But he held back, not wanting to do anything without Sam's permission. He realized how weird that feeling was, because Bobby was right. He wasn't usually a softie. But something about Sam, just made him feel all...fuzzy inside. </p><p>Sam quickly nodded up at Dean at his question, slumping from the relief of not being forced to answer. He felt like such a coward, unable to answer a simple question. He wasn't normally like this. Usually he was full of confidence and sass (as Jess might put it). But the truth of the matter was, he wasn't okay. There was a lot going on all at once and he didn't know how to deal with it. The love of his life was gone, and he was with a new owner with a new life he had to adjust to. He was just a bit overwhelmed to say the least. </p><p>But that nickname, the one Dean had called him the night before, <i>Sammy</i>. It gave him some kind of feeling inside. Jess had tried to call him that several times, but he never really liked it. Made him feel like a little kid. </p><p>But now? It was suddenly different.</p><p>Maybe it was just being too tired to care, or something about his grief had warped his perspective of things. But the name felt good, and natural. It calmed him, made him feel more connected to Dean in some way. It kind of did make him feel like a kid, but he didn't really mind. That's what he felt like now anyway. Just a lost, little kid, alone and afraid. </p><p>Dean saw the small nod, and took that as his cue to leave. He got up carefully, remembering how Sam reacted to sudden movements, and headed out to the kitchen. His mind was already buzzing with ideas for a good breakfast.</p><p>With Dean gone, Sam walked back over to his bed, getting comfortable under the covers once again. But instead of surrendering to sleep, his mind just kept racing. Everything was catching up to him all at once, drowning him in misery and uncertainty. Jessica was gone. Forever. Never coming back. And he blamed himself for it. If he was a human, he would have been able to get her out of the fire or call for help. But he couldn't, and not even her family wanted anything to do with him.</p><p>Hot tears welled up in his eyes, feeling so utterly <i>alone</i>. Self-hatred boiled up inside him, and he didn't know what to do with it. He bit down on his wrist, hard. It was all he could do to feel better. He didn't know why it helped, whether he thought he deserved the pain or it was just an outlet for his guilt and despair. But it was a habit he had formed in the past week. Being stuck in a cage with nothing to do but think terrible thoughts. If you looked close enough at his wrists, you'd see a few different marks from previous bites. Usually they faded pretty fast, but some were bitten hard enough to almost draw blood, and stayed around for a few days at most. But even then, they were so small that the pet store workers never noticed. So no one tried to stop him from continuing. </p><p>He thought of what might happen if Dean saw the marks. Would he care? Would he understand? Or maybe he'd never notice, because Sam was just too small. That thought alone was enough to send tears dripping onto his pillow. With Jess, he never felt bad about his size. She loved him no matter his size or abilities. But after he failed her, it all just came crashing down.  </p><p>He turned his head into his pillow to muffle his sobs. Deep down, he knew he needed help. He wasn't stupid. But he just had no idea how to ask for it, or if he deserved any at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I know it's probably unrealistic but I tried to explain Dean's feelings as rationally as I could. Hopefully it's convincing lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean had decided to cook up some scrambled eggs, thinking Sam could cut up a chunk and eat it like that. He thought about making bacon too, but he realized it might be too hard for a tiny mouth like Sam's to chew. Instead, he microwaved a few sausage links that he had in the freezer. He let them cool down a bit before cutting off a tiny section to put on Sam's plate with the chunk of egg. Next, he grabbed a tiny cup and attempted to fill it with a drop of orange juice. But he ended up spilling it a few times before he got the drops in the cup. After cleaning up the mess, Dean carefully brought the tiny dishes over to his room, remembering to grab some tiny silverware. </p><p>For a moment, he wondered how his life had led to this. Why was he doing all this for someone he barely knew? Bobby was right, Dean was used to fast food and beer. He never really cared about taking care of himself. He still didn't. But he could never think of neglecting Sam that way. Maybe it was just because of how small he was, and how much he relied on Dean for things. But that was the same for all pets, right? He didn't understand. So he just shook his head and sighed to himself.</p><p>As he neared his room, he began to walk extra slow and quiet. If Sam was sleeping, he didn't want to wake him up. His dad was a marine, and liked to teach Dean survival skills whenever he was around. So he knew all about how to silence his steps. </p><p>It took him awhile, but he finally made it to the nightstand, kneeling down next to it. He leaned down to set the dishes in the entrance next to the books, careful not to spill anything. But a small sound caught the edge of his hearing. He froze, trying to figure out what it was. It sounded like… a faint voice. Maybe from his neighbors? No, it was closer than that, and it sounded more like...crying? His ears had finally figured out the sound was from behind the books, being so soft and muffled. Then it all clicked into place.</p><p>
  <i>Shit.</i>
</p><p>Dean wasted no time pulling down the books, making a hole wide enough for him to see Sam's bed. Sure enough, when Dean ducked his head down to look inside the dim area, Sam was there in bed, quickly wiping his face with his sleeve. But it was too late for that. Dean already figured it out.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, what's the matter Sammy? What's going on?" He asked softly, not bothering to ask if he was okay since he clearly was not. </p><p>As much as he wanted to give Sam space, he couldn't just sit there while he was so upset. He wanted to pick him up like he had the day before, but he realized belatedly that that might have been too much for him. So he cautiously settled for brushing the tips of his fingers over his side under the covers. Sam responded by curling up into a ball, face crumpling before he hid it in his pillow. It suddenly struck Dean just how <i>fragile</i> Sam was. Feeling his tiny body shift under his fingers. But instead of pulling away, it just made Dean even more determined to help. He <i>needed</i> to help, wanting nothing more than to hold him close and protect him from anything. He hated that look of pain on the small face, remembering the same look from yesterday. Something was definitely wrong, and Dean was afraid that it was his fault.</p><p>Maybe it was him. Maybe he was just too big and scary for Sam to handle, and who could blame him? Dean suddenly felt his throat closing up, feeling guilt swell inside him. Sam was probably terrified, and Dean was making it worse.</p><p>Horrified at himself for not realizing it sooner, Dean began to pull away. But his breath caught in his throat as two tiny hands suddenly held onto his thumb, pulling it close to an equally tiny chest. Dean couldn't do anything but oblige, holding his breath as he let his thumb be tugged closer and settle on a tiny set of lungs and the tiniest beating heart. While Sam buried his face into the tip of his thumb, Dean was frozen, scared of making any movement. He could hurt Sam too easily. Just a small twitch could snap a rib or leave a bruise. Dean had never been more aware of his size than at that very moment.</p><p>Sam had been caught off guard when Dean removed the books, he hadn't even heard him coming. He had tried to cover up the fact he had been crying again, but he knew he was caught anyway. He heard Dean's question, but he knew he couldn't answer. There was so much going on he didn't know where to start, or if he even wanted to. He shouldn't be dumping his problems on his new owner. But even if he wanted to, his throat was closing up and he knew anything he tried to say would be unintelligible. </p><p>When Dean's fingers rested on top of him, he felt overwhelmed with despair and longing. He wished it was Jess' hand instead, and it made him stifle a sob into his pillow, knowing that he'd never feel her touch ever again. </p><p>But when Dean started to pull away, he unthinkingly reached out, desperate for him to stay. He didn't quite know what he was doing when he tugged the large digit closer, but he was thankful that the human let him. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it was at least a bit of comfort that he desperately needed. </p><p>He buried his face into the pad of the finger, unable to control himself as his tears kept coming. He tried to get them to stop, but they just kept coming. He was so ashamed. No one wants a pet that cried all the time. He probably just ruined any chance he had to stay with the human. But for the life of him, he just couldn't make himself let go. </p><p>At this point, Dean had had enough. It was so painful to watch and he couldn't just sit there any longer. Hopefully Sam wouldn't hate him for it.</p><p>He kept his thumb against Sam's chest, hyper aware of the tiny body's warmth and fragility, as he tucked his fingers around his back. He began to scoop up Sam's body, taking the tiny covers with him. At first he was a bit hesitant, but feeling Sam's tiny heart speed up in fear just strengthened his resolve. He had to help him. He could not think about doing anything else in his life at that moment, besides making sure that Sam was okay. </p><p>Sam's grip tightened around the thumb as he was getting lifted off the bed, feeling dread pool in his stomach. This was it. Dean was deciding to take him back. He'd be put back in the box, and he'd be back in the pet store before he knew it.</p><p>He closed his eyes as he prepared for being placed on a hard, cardboard surface. But as soon as he was met with a wall of fabric, he blinked them open again in surprise. He immediately felt the soft warmth surrounding him, noticing Dean's hand was wrapped around him, and the fabric wall emitted it's own warmth as well. As he listened to the rhythmic beat of a huge heart, and felt the rise and fall of the area around him, he realized where he was. </p><p>The same place as yesterday. Right on Dean's chest.</p><p>"It's okay Sammy, it's okay." He felt Dean's chest vibrate with his soft murmur. </p><p>His vision blurred as his face crumpled again, burying his head into Dean's shirt. He was so relieved that he was wrong. He wasn't being sent back. At least not yet. </p><p>He let out a sob, clutching Dean's thumb tighter. He was a wreck. He couldn't even begin to explain how much he was feeling right now. Sadness, relief, fear, happiness, exhaustion. All he knew for certain was that Dean's comfort was greatly appreciated. He even felt a thumb start stroking over his hair from behind. That was all he needed to completely let go of himself in Dean's hold. </p><p>He sobbed, crying hard. His body shook and hurt with how tense he was. He rubbed his face against the tip of Dean's thumb, clinging to it as if it was his only hope. </p><p>Dean's heart lurched as he heard the painful noises coming from his hand. He felt the wetness on his thumb, but he didn't care. The little guy was just a mess. But he'd be damned if that made him want to put him back down, or give up on him. He always hated to see people giving up on their pets (or friends for that matter), just because they weren't ready for the problems they encountered. Maybe Dean wasn't quite as prepared as he should have been, but he could never in his right mind, take back his decision. The world was a cruel place. If Dean hadn't adopted Sam when he did, he'd probably just get taken by someone who wasn't as nice or caring. Or worse, he could be left in his cage forever, because no one wanted him. </p><p>Dean felt fear clench around his heart, and had to force himself to stop thinking about that, knowing it would just make him upset. He had to stay in the present. Sam was here, he was safe. Not really okay, but safe nonetheless.</p><p>They sat together for a long time, with Dean carefully stroking a finger over Sam's hair, occasionally rubbing down his side. As Sam cried, it gave Dean time to think. He had never done anything like this before. Sure he liked kids and hated seeing them cry, but he had never been the best at the "comforting" part. That's why it felt so bizarre at that moment. To be so inexperienced at this, and yet... it felt right.</p><p>In a way, when Dean adopted the Mini, they were now family. Maybe not by blood, but family nonetheless. Dean's experience with family had been shaky at best. His mother died when he was young, and his dad never quite recovered from it. While the two grew closer as they mourned together, his dad was barely around. He had thrown himself fully into the Marines, and rarely came to visit his son. Leaving Dean in the care of close friends until he was financially stable enough to live on his own. </p><p>So it's safe to say, Dean had never known the normal family lifestyle. But maybe that's why he suddenly felt so attached to Sam. He never got the chance to have a good relationship with his family. But now, he kind of did. He had the chance to care for someone like his father had never really done for him. </p><p>So as much as he could tell he was comforting Sam, Sam was unknowingly comforting him at the same time. Everytime he stroked a finger over Sam's hair or side, a bit of tension in him began to ease. Just knowing he had family with him. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Sam had no knowledge of what was going on in Dean's mind. All he knew was that he felt much better than he did before. His cries had tapered off into sniffles, wiping his tears and snot on his sleeves. The tension inside him unwinded, and he found himself slumping further into Dean's hold. He knew it wasn't the same as with Jess, but it wasn't bad either. Jess usually smelled of sweet perfume or body wash, while he noticed Dean smelled more of rustic scents that seemingly matched his rugged appearance. Like wood and leather, and a generally earthy aroma. It almost reminded him of the smell just before it rained. Instead of his mind overflowing with sadness and guilt, he let himself be distracted by the calming scent of Dean's shirt. He turned his head towards it and inhaled deeply. For a moment, he thought of how weird he was for doing so. He just hoped Dean wouldn't notice and bring attention to it. </p><p>He tried to fight it, but it wasn't long before he found himself drifting off. Exhausted from his breakdown, and relaxed by Dean's calming heartbeat and the soothing warmth surrounding him. </p><p>Dean was thankful when Sam began to calm down, continuing to stroke him gently. He felt the Mini sigh deeply as he relaxed in his hold on his thumb, and the tiny heartbeat against his finger slowed down to a barely noticeable sensation. He glanced down, seeing the Mini's eyes closed, and feeling his breaths even out against his finger.</p><p>It was then that Dean fully realized the implications of Sam's actions, and his heart swelled. The amount of trust it must take for someone that small to fall asleep in a human's hands. Someone much bigger and possibly dangerous... Dean couldn't quite believe it. He would never blame Sam for not feeling comfortable with him at all. Yet here he was, relaxed enough to fully let his guard down and give his complete trust to a human he barely knew.</p><p>It wasn't often that Dean found himself feeling mushy and emotional. But somehow, Sam seemed to easily bring it out of him. It was surprising to say the least. The most he had expected out of the adoption was just a companionship. Just having a pet to come home to. </p><p>But he just couldn't think like that anymore. Something big had changed inside of him. Something that told him that Sam was much more than an ordinary pet. He was something special. And Dean would be damned if he didn't help him with whatever was going on.</p><p>As glad as he was that Sam had calmed down, the fact remained that he had gotten extremely upset not once, but twice in the span of less than 24 hours. Even with a normal person, that was a clear sign of something being wrong. </p><p>Dean began to worry. He had no experience with this kind of stuff. He didn't know what to do. He could try and talk with Sam about it, but that was a big request considering they had just met. He probably wouldn't be so keen on opening up to a stranger either. Not to mention, Sam had trouble talking at all. He guessed he could always just look up the problem online, but somehow he didn't trust the internet to give him the answers he needed.</p><p>He knew he had to make a call.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>